Plug connectors such as the type used in mobile phones, are offered in progressively smaller sizes. However, the forces applied by the plug to the connector during plugging in and pull out of the plug, remain high. Sheet metal parts can be easily bent only in certain directions, and provide a wear-resistant strike for holding a plug and provide a high strength means for attachment to a circuit board by soldering to a surface of a circuit board and/or penetrating through a hole in the circuit board. However, such metal parts must be securely mounted to the molded plastic housing of the connector and should minimize stresses on the plastic housing when plugging and pull out forces are applied.